Luna Oscura
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora yusahana6323. Nacido bajo una oscura luna gracias a prohibidos métodos, aunque viviendo en suelo sagrado ahora, el destino de Akira está amenazado no sólo por quien lo desea muerto, si no también por el único que desea que viva. ShiroAki vampiros AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Luna Oscura"

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de Yusahana6323)

¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que me había muerto, o qué? ¡Pues no! ¡Solamente les estaba poniendo los cachos (los cuernos) con otro Fandom, ejem! Oooops… como que hablé de más… Bueno, pero es la verdad, soy honesta. Estaba por Tiger & Bunny, y perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, pero NUNCA abandoné mi amor por Monochrome Factor, eh! Solamente que me entusiasmé traduciendo fics de por allá.

Güeno… Hace rato que tenía este fic en la mira y quería traducirlo para reavivar un poco el fueguillo de este Fandom amado nuestro; y he que aquí que lo tenía impreso y todo, pero hasta que me pude sentar a traducirlo con tranquilidad, el rimero de hojas pasó un montón de tiempo descansando en mi mesa-escritorio. Y la historia pinta de lujo porque es sobre _vampiros_; aunque estos no brillan, ni aparece Lestat por ninguna parte (guiño, guiño). Y Shirogane es nada menos que el Rey de los Vampiros (cómo quiero a Shirogane… aunque mi corazón está con Akira), y aparece Ryuuko, y no sé qué más porque no tengo todo leído. Esta vez quiero sorprenderme a la par de las que leen el fic (bueno, las que ya lo hayan leído en inglés se han de saber todo el cuento). No prometo subida semanal porque se me complica mucho con el trabajo y toda la vida diaria sentarme a traducir tanto como antes; pero prometo sí que no voy a dejar la historia tirada y que la terminaré de traducir contra viento y marea!.

(Y Koto Blanco… bueno; esperemos que la inspiración vuelva algún día).

Aviso que el fic original fue publicado hace mucho tiempo, más precisamente el 24 de Enero del 2009… ¡¿HACE TANTO?!... Y bueno, los comentarios de yusahana son de ese entonces, así que no los tomen como si fueran actuales.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos. De yapa les doy el prólogo y el primer capítulo del fic!.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

**"Luna Oscura" © Yusahana6323.**

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Monochrome Factor tampoco es de muá, sinó que es una creación de Kaili Sorano, quien terminó la serie en el manga con uno de los finales más injustos, horribles y desesperantes que he leído alguna vez! CUARENTA PÁGINAS DE PELEA TRAS PELEA Y DE GOLPE SE HACEN TODOS AMIGOS Y KENGO MUERE FUCKING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 22 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 19:38. Fecha de término de traducción: 24 de Agosto. Hora: 18: 08]

* * *

**Luna Oscura.**

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Yusahana6323 está de vuelta en el ruedo! XD_

_He estado oyendo ruegos para una secuela de "Never Mine", y lo estoy considerando, pero es en esto en lo que estoy trabajando ahora. ¡Disfrútenlo, por favor! :)_

**Prólogo**

La oscuridad se acercaba… ya estaba allí. Las velas en el altar titilaron súbitamente, como golpeadas por un viento invisible. Pero los oscuros ojos grises que permanecían cerrados en oración no se abrieron cuando oyeron el suave sonido de las llamas luchando. El joven, de sólo diecisiete años, no se movió de su tediosa posición.

Se oyeron pasos en la puerta, y el chico sintió a alguien bloqueando la salida de la capilla. Una voz familiar dijo, "Akira, está oscureciendo. Ya sabes que necesitas tener cuidado."

"Estoy bien." Aquellos ojos se abrieron lentamente, como si observaran las pequeñas llamas alineadas en hilera en el altar. "No va a sucederme nada."

Hubo una pausa vacilante, pero el otro joven sacerdote pareció pensarlo mejor antes que argumentar, porque su presencia se desvaneció, dejando solo a Akira en el altar otra vez. El chico levantó los ojos hacia el elevado vitral sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abstraídos… observaban un punto más allá de las paredes de piedra decoradas con tallados.

"¿No dejarás que nada me suceda, verdad?."

No hubo respuesta para su silenciosa pregunta, pero Akira no estaba sorprendido. Difícilmente obtenía alguna. Sólo dejó que aquellos fríos, penetrantes ojos azules se clavaran detrás de su cuello mientras inclinaba su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos grises.

Había sido puesto bajo el cuidado de la iglesia cuando era muy joven. Sus padres habían sido asesinados, así como casi todos los demás en su pueblo natal. Y fue gracias a alguien más que conocía que fue dejado en ese suelo sagrado. No podía recordar mucho… sólo el llanto y el intentar conseguir que sus padres despertaran. Nunca lo hicieron, y la siguiente cosa que podía recordar era ser abrazado y consolado por el sacerdote de allí.

Oía a menudo que parecía distante de aquellos con quienes compartía su vida allí. Y no era que Akira objetara toda esa santidad y religión. Tenía el sumo respeto por ello, aunque no le agradaba poner esa expresión la mayoría del tiempo. Era el hecho de que nunca podría irse… el hecho de que simplemente caminar desde la catedral central hasta donde se encontraban sus aposentos era de un altísimo riesgo para él. Sentía que no podía estar cerca de nadie, aún cuando todos estaban tan cerca.

Y si no fuera por el vampiro, sentado por sobre él en las alturas del contrafuerte, entonces seguramente habría muerto casi tan pronto como hubiera sido expuesto.

No estaba completamente seguro de por qué éste vampiro era tan insistente con el hecho de protegerlo. Era consciente que existía alguna clase de guerra entre la iglesia y los vampiros, como muchas veces antes. Pero el hecho de que había alguien del lado opuesto tan dispuesto a mantenerlo a salvo era un poco perturbador. El actual obispo, aquel sacerdote que lo había consolado hacía tanto tiempo atrás conocía la razón, y por lo que comprendía, tanto el obispo como el vampiro habían llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo concerniente a él.

El vampiro no lo lastimaría. Entendía eso. En tanto aquel ser no lo lastimara a él o a alguien más en la iglesia, se le permitía permanecer dentro, cerca de Akira, cerca de todos. En tanto se mantuviera fuera de la vista, no sería ejecutado.

Akira había conocido a su extraño guardián cuando tenía cerca de catorce años. Se estaba dirigiendo de regreso a sus aposentos particularmente tarde esa noche. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que algo lo atacara en la oscuridad. Había olvidado lo que era estar asustado. Podría haber sido asesinado fácilmente, pero un hermoso hombre salió de la nada y mató al vampiro. Akira podría haber creído que era algún otro sacerdote si no hubiera visto la piel de alabastro, los fríos ojos, y los largos colmillos.

Aquel ser había desaparecido sin explicación alguna, así que Akira fue donde el obispo y lo interrogó hasta que obtuvo algunas respuestas. El vampiro se había jurado a sí mismo proteger la vida de Akira, supo. Tenía una razón, pero el obispo se negó a decírsela, contestándole con una sonrisa de disculpa que el guardián, Shirogane, le diría los motivos a su debido tiempo.

No era a menudo que Akira veía a Shirogane cara a cara. Pero desde ese día, había estado permanentemente consciente de todo lo que el vampiro realizaba en orden de mantenerlo seguro. Siempre estaba en las cercanías, siempre observándolo… constante y silencioso como una sombra.

Hubo un suave crujido, y un ligerísimo golpe contra el suelo de piedra hizo eco mansamente en el pequeño lugar. Lentamente, Akira abrió sus ojos y levantó el rostro para mirar. La expresión era rígida y sin emoción, aunque algo titilaba en esos ojos azules como el hielo. Unos largos minutos pasaron antes de que Akira se pusiera en pie y echara la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza.

"Voy a volver para la cena."

Se fue, sabiendo que Shirogane estaría siguiéndolo de cerca. El vampiro se detuvo, sus ojos trazando el camino desde el altar hasta la parte superior del vitral. Los helados zafiros exploraron por sólo unos segundos antes de que se cerraran e inclinara su cabeza antes de precipitarse tras Akira. Su largo y plateado cabello cortaba el aire mientras se escabullía fuera de la catedral hacia la noche.


	2. Capitulo 02

_slkdfhlasdf;xpgh exámenes parciales. -_- ¡Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Disfrútenlo, por favor. _

_**Capítulo Uno**_

_Akira estaba tiritando en el exterior a la tarde siguiente _– había permanecido hasta un poco más tarde en la iglesia, y el aire en las afueras era gélido. A pesar de que su ropajes eran abrigados, no alcanzaban para protegerlo del inusual frío. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan helado cuando el tiempo durante el día había sido tan bueno. Una ligera capa de nieve cubría el suelo, y ésta producía un suave, limpio crujido bajo sus zapatos. Aunque tenía frío, permitió que una pequeña sonrisa agraciara su rostro. El reverente silencio que llegara con la nieve, de algún modo lo reconfortaba.

Pero fue efímero. Sintió algo oscuro, y el miedo lo atenaceó. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez, el corazón en la garganta. Aquello estaba siguiéndolo… cerca, y más cerca, y repentinamente el grito sediento de sangre rasgó el silencioso aire, peligrosamente próximo a él. Akira corría ahora, y sus habitaciones parecían tan lejanas –

Unos fuertes brazos lo levantaron, presionándolo contra un delgado, musculoso cuerpo. Algo negro se arremolinó a su alrededor, algo veteado con mechones de plata, y Shirogane dejó escapar un débil siseo mientras ambos se deslizaban en el resbaloso suelo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en la bajada.

"¡Sh-Shirogane!" Pudo ver una oscura sustancia manando del hombro del vampiro, justo donde su cabeza había estado. Y él estaba aferrándose a Shirogane… podía sentirse a sí mismo temblando terriblemente. Pero la gran, estilizada mano alrededor de su cintura era, de algún modo, tranquilizadora. El vampiro giró, atacando con su otra mano, sus ojos relampagueando en la oscuridad.

"Tú, maldito pequeño insolente. ¡Lárgate!" ordenó su profunda voz, poderosa como el trueno.

Casi nunca había oído la voz de Shirogane, y ciertamente nunca una frase completa. Era maravillosa para Akira, majestuosa e irresistible. El aura del otro vampiro parpadeó y desapareció, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, Akira sintió relajarse un poco. Shirogane comenzó a recorrer con sumo cuidado el camino hacia las habitaciones, sosteniendo aún su carga. Pero entonces, súbitamente, sintió a aquello moverse rápidamente adelante y atrás, alrededor de ambos, alrededor de –

"¡Shirogane!"

El grito se desgarró por sí mismo en su garganta mientras cientos de dolorosas pequeñas lanzas desgarraban su muslo. Sus piernas colapsaron bajo su cuerpo por el dolor, y lo único que lo mantenía erguido era el fuerte brazo de Shirogane. El vampiro giró, casi como si bailara por sobre el suelo, mientras el otro ser comenzaba a gritar de delicia. Akira vio el fulgor de esos ojos rojos, y se aferró con rapidez al cuello de Shirogane para evitar perder su agarre. Estaba aterrado. Si Shirogane llegaba a aflojar su sostén, sentiría como si estuviera condenado a morir.

"Esa sangre…" fue el apagado cacareo. "¡Esa es _su_ sangre!"

"Y yo pronunciaré la sentencia por él," fue el sofocado gruñido que Akira sintió reverberar en la pálida garganta del vampiro. "¡Pena de muerte por tan siquiera respirar cerca del muchacho!"

Shirogane estaba corriendo – Akira gritó y se aferró aún más fuerte a su cuello. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba impidiendo que su guardián fuera capaz de luchar apropiadamente, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. Tenía que concentrarse en sostenerse. Ambos vampiros chocaron, y Akira sintió las garras del otro ser buscándolo con desesperación, para tomarlo y arrastrarlo hacia las sombras de la noche.

Shirogane dio un giro preciso fuera del camino, y ambos aterrizaron con dureza en el suelo. Una mano tomó su pierna lastimada y la colocó sobre la cadera de Shirogane. Akira gimió ante el dolor, pero Shirogane refunfuñó un "Mantén tus piernas arriba. Está intentando llegar a tu sangre."

La pierna le dolía horriblemente… era demasiado dolor. Su visión estaba flaqueando, a pesar de que la noche era tan oscura que apenas podía ver algo de todos modos. Pero Akira no quería que el otro vampiro lo atrapara, así que silenciosamente obedeció la orden de Shirogane. Era la primera vez que el vampiro le había hablado directamente… sentía que estaba obligado a respetar esas palabras.

Shirogane estaba agazapándose, defensivamente, su brazo izquierdo todavía rodeando protectoramente la cintura y caderas de Akira. Lo mantenía muy cerca suyo, y Akira estaba agradecido por la cercanía. Estaba apoyado contra el muslo de Shirogane, y aprisionado entre el fuerte pecho y las piernas. Akira podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo velozmente contra las costillas de acero del vampiro. Repentinamente una mano tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza, presionando cuidadosamente su rostro contra el hombro de Shirogane. Akira comprendió y presionó su cara contra el vampiro.

Instantáneamente Shirogane se puso en movimiento – los sentidos de Akira se trastocaron, y confusamente intentó descubrir adónde se dirigían. Le tomó unos minutos recobrarse, pero lo descubrió. Shirogane estaba retrocediendo hacia las habitaciones, atacando y propinando cortes mientras huían. Era obvio que el otro vampiro no iba a retroceder. Akira sabía el aroma de su sangre incitaría sus ataques. Con la mirada vidriosa se preguntó si Shirogane estaba volviéndose loco también por ello.

Los gritos del otro vampiro crecieron de forma estridente en sus oídos, ganando fuerza y luego perdiéndola. Podía sentir el calor escapando de su cuerpo a través de la profunda herida en su pierna. Estaba aterrado, realmente atemorizado. No quería morir. Deseaba vivir. No deseaba morir.

Shirogane continuaba sosteniéndolo. Akira depositó su confianza en ese fuerte abrazo, y tan pronto como hizo eso, se desmayó.

~.oOOo.~

"Me has dado un susto de muerte, Shirogane."

El vampiro no contestó – sus gélidos ojos permanecieron fijos en Akira, quien dormía inquieto en su cama. El obispo giró el rostro hacia el vampiro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados – era ciego, pero podía ver claro como el día.

"Pensé que no ibas a traerlo a tiempo hasta aquí. Es una distancia corta, pero ciertamente llena de peligro para el chico, ¿no crees?"

Tampoco hubo respuesta. El sacerdote se contuvo, sonriendo pacientemente antes de volver a hablar.

"Ya sabes que hace preguntas y cuestiona cada día el por qué haces esto, Shirogane. A duras penas le dices algo, y aún así lo vigilas tan diligentemente. ¿No deberías al menos explicarle?"

Finalmente llegó una respuesta. "No me ha preguntado nada, así que no le diré."

"¿Si él lo hace, le dirías?"

Silencio por un momento. "No es importante para él."

"Oh, pero sí lo es. Si no lo fuera, no estarías aquí."

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Shisui?"

"Estoy agradecido de que lo vigiles, Shirogane, así que no estoy en posición de quejarme realmente. Pero si sólo fuera por él… Creo que es un poco cruel para el joven Akira, ¿no crees?. Mira cuánto confía en ti. Difícilmente podría separarlo de tu lado."

Pudo sentir a Shirogane vacilando, sólo un poco. El vampiro súbitamente se adelantó, dejando a Shuisui parado en el pasillo. Shirogane se detuvo a un lado de la cama, observando el pecho de Akira subir y bajar con su respiración. Con lentitud extendió una pálida mano, como si fuera a apartar los mechones del rostro del chico. Sus dedos se detuvieron, casi rozando la piel de Akira, y se mantuvieron allí por un momento antes de retirarse.

"Me quedo aquí esta noche," fue la suave oración.

Shisui sonrió impotentemente. "Continúa cuidando de él, por favor, Shirogane. Aunque es un poco inusual, confío en ti por completo."

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, y Shisui cerró la puerta suavemente y los dejó solos.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 24 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 18:20. Fecha de término de traducción: 8 de Septiembre de 2013. Hora: 15:39]


End file.
